Nothing More
by I am the Hodgeheg
Summary: [KaRe] Hilary makes assumptions about Rei and Kai’s relationship and makes a startling revelation


Title: Nothing More

Author: I am the Hodgeheg

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Beyblade. I own many things, a goat included, but I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters

Summary: Hilary makes assumptions about Rei and Kai's relationship and makes a startling revelation

-

"What?!?" Rei asked, totally bewildered.

"Kai," repeated Hilary patiently. "I think he's toying with you. I don't want to see you hurt, Rei."

"I still don't follow you." He frowned at here. "Say it again, from the beginning."

"Well, it's obvious that you love Kai, but-"

"Whoa, whoa! Hold the phone!" Rei held up his hands to stop her. "What's this about me loving Kai?"

"I thought it was obvious, from the way you act…"

"No, Hilary, I think you've got the wrong end of the stick. I don't love Kai."

"Then how…?"

"Kai and I have an arrangement. I'm not in love with him."

"Then…" Hilary hurriedly tried to put the pieces back together in her mind and her eyes widened in shock as she came to her conclusion. "Oh my God, _you're_ using _him_, aren't you? I can't believe you'd be so heartless, Rei! You have to stop it right now, because if you hurt Kai, I swear I'll-"

"No! No!" Rei interrupted, sighing. "Hilary, I knew you wouldn't understand."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're a woman! No girl could ever understand this." He looked suddenly resigned and somewhat tired. "I'll try to explain, please just listen. I don't love Kai and _he doesn't love me_."

"So there's nothing going on between you two?" She had been so sure. All the signs were there. Rei and Kai were always together and _always_ preferred each other's company to anyone else's. They bladed the best in tandem and she knew for a fact that whenever the team travelled, they shared a bed. In fact, she was pretty sure they did that anyway, and there had been several occasions when their door had been locked and loud music had been played. Rei and Kai were just perfect for each other sometimes, forgiving little sins, and from everything she had seen, she had been sure something was going on…

"No, Hilary. There _is_ something going on."

"What, you two are in a relationship after all?"

"No, that's what I'm trying to tell you. There is something going on, but we're not in a relationship together."

Hilary's mind ground to a halt as his eyes searched hers. "I…don't…understand…"

"I knew you wouldn't. Girls never do. Listen. I've got commitment issues bigger than China and Kai's got baggage I don't want to know about. Neither of us wants a relationship."

"But then why do you say that…?"

Rei sighed and stood, heading towards the kitchen door. "We're guys, Hilary. I just happen to think that Kai's the hottest thing ever to walk this earth and Kai just happens to think I'm the most beautiful thing on the planet. I don't love him and he doesn't love me. Best friends with benefits."

He left her, then, to sit alone in the kitchen and contemplate his words. He was right, she didn't understand. After years together, Kai and Rei, the best friends in Beyblading hadn't turned into the best couple like she had thought they would. Instead, they were involved in some kind of sordid affair, based on physical pleasure, not love and affection. It was disappointing and slightly displeasing to know that while they did exactly what she thought they did when behind closed doors, it was without the love she thought they held for each other.

Hilary left the house pondering the concept and watched the team train in the garden. She watched as Rei and Kai behaved completely professionally – best friends, nothing more. She had thought before that they were merely very good actors, well-practised at hiding their true feelings, but now she knew that it was no front. Rei and Kai didn't have to act, because they really were best friends and nothing more.

She left for home in the evening with a new understanding of life, of men, of Rei and of Kai.

Best friends with benefits… 


End file.
